meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sophie Whiskers
Sophie was a famous Meerkat Manor character that appeared in every season of the show. Here are all the events Sophie took part in and all the information about her in Meerkat Manor. Season 1 ' Sophie '''was one of Mozart 's pups seen on Meerkat Manor. She had two brothers and one sister named Sparkle. Only one of her brothers was given a name and he was called Spud. They were born to Mozart, who was not the dominant female of the Whiskers. They were born some time after Tosca, Mozart's sister, gave birth to three pups. Their uncle Yossarian decided to move their pups who were only a few days old. He brought each up above ground and started to move them to a new burrow. The babysitters followed him and carried each pup. The Whiskers returned and Yossarian dropped the pup he was carrying, who was Sophie's sister. Her sister got left behind and died later that night. The other pups were moved to the new burrow. One day, while being babysat by Yossarian, Mitch, Sophie's slightly older uncle, viciously attacked her without warning. Yossarian failed to stop the assault and simply waited until Mitch was proud of the beating. Afterwards, little Sophie was in a state of shock, but thankfully Tosca gave Sophie a comforting cuddle. Sophie didn't re-appear in the series until much later, when she was older. She was seen babysitting a litter, but was finding them a bit of a handful. That was the last time Sophie was mentioned in Season 1. Season 2 Sophie didn't appear in season 2 for the first couple of episodes, the spotlight was mostly on her mother, Mozart, and two older subordinates, Daisy and Kinkaju, as they were the prime evictee's of the season. When Sophie was finally mentioned, she was found babysitting Flower's pups with her brother, Spud. The pair were having a very uneventful day, unlike the rest of the family who were caught in a fight for their lives with the Commando family. Sophie and Spud spent their time grooming each other, but were alarmed when a mystery meerkat appeared. They rushed below ground to defend the pups, unaware that the "stranger" was in fact their evicted mother, Mozart. Eventually realising who it was, Sophie and Spud allowed Mozart to stay at the burrow and even feed Flower's pups. Sophie wasn't mentioned again for the rest of the season. Season 3 Sophie was mostly only mentioned in the starting episodes of season 3. She was a frequent babysitter, often left with Flower' pups, Buster, Izzy and Suggs, along with Mitch and Jogu. When the Whiskers moved territories, Izzy fell behind and was expected to be killed by an Eagle Owl, but Sophie rescued the pup. Later, Sophie once again came to Izzy's aid and offered some food. When the babysitters (Sophie, Mitch and Jogu) and the pups were seperated from the Whiskers, Mitch, being the oldest, left to find the main group to try and reunite them with the pups. Soon after a Zappa female named Maryline visited the burrow looking for her family. Following his hormones, Jogu went off after the evicted female, leaving Sophie to watch Flower's pups by herself. When the rival gang, the Zappa, attacked, Sophie took the pups below ground. But before the Zappa reached the burrow, the Whiskers arrived and chased them off. After these events, Sophie was seldom mentioned again throughout the season. Season 4 Sophie was seen much more in '''The Next Generation'. She was the prime babysitter and target for roving males, particually Wilson from the Commandos. In an early episode, Sophie climbed a tree in search of caterpillars, but slipped and fell, injuring one of her front paws. The Whiskers moved on, potentially abandoning Sophie, but the injured female managed to limb after them and quickly recovered. Shortly afterwards, Sophie was evicted, for mating with Wilson, by Rocket Dog, who was also pregnant by Wilson. Rocket Dog gave birth to two pups and allowed Sophie to rejoin the group once she aborted her litter. Sophie babysat the two pups, Nugget and Beaker, along with Simon. The babysitters decided to take the pups foraging, but they ran into the Aztecs and headed for bolt hole. Inside, Simon found a puff adder, but the Whiskers' babysitters couldn't escape due to the Aztecs, they were viciously blocking the entrance. Eventually, the rain forced the Aztecs to retreat, but with it being so late, the babysitters couldn't return to the main burrow. The next day, Sophie reunited the pups with the Whiskers, but Simon had died from a snake bite. Later on in the series, Sophie was evicted by pregnant subordinate female, Wiley Kat. But before long, Wiley Kat was also kicked out by Rocket Dog. In spite of what Wiley Kat had done to her, Sophie stayed with her, and the pair were quickly joined by Wilson and Philippe. During their time together the small family encountered a genet and Sophie mated with Wilson. But the rovers eventually left. After that, Wiley Kat and her unborn litter simply disappeared, but pregnant Sophie managed to rejoin the Whiskers. She gave birth to three pups named Flashman, Pickle and Chips, and spent her time babysitting Juno. When Rocket Dog was bitten by a Cape Cobra, Sophie led the Whiskers to a new burrow, where Rocket Dog eventually met up with them and slowly recovered from her bite. Actors In the first season Tina Sparkle played Sophie in Meerkat Manor. She also played Sophie in season two and three, however, in one episode Finn played Sophie because Tina Sparkle had been evicted. In season four Finn got evicted and Tina Sparkle didn't re-join the group, so Ella took over the role of Sophie. Ella was a very different actress than the others, as she often got in trouble and almost got Rocket Dog's pups killed in her attempt to take them foraging. Thankfully, Ella managed to resolve her mistake and save the pups' lives by leading the Whiskers to them. Ella also saved the whole family from descending into chaos during Rocket Dog's snake bite incident, by leading them to a new den. At the end of the last episode the narrator stated that Sophie (Ella) could be a great leader like Flower and Rocket Dog, and that the next generation of Whiskers couldn't be in safer hands. Trivia *Sophie was one of Mozart's pups from her first litter named Tina Sparkle. *Most people think that the real Sophie died in the burrow move but that pup never had a name. *Sophie was played by Tina Sparkle in the first three seasons *Sophie was played by Finn in one episode, though in some versions she plays Daisy. *Sophie was played by Ella in the fourth season. *Sophie was said to be Rocket Dog's sister but the character was her aunty. Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Meerkat Manor Meerkats Category:Fictional Meerkats